Transformers: The Guy Talk
by MovieWizKid
Summary: Hey guys! Whats up? This is my first fan fiction story, so I tried to make the characters Dagger, aka "Dag" whose a human that got Sideswipe as his guardian . I will make a prequel story for the confused , sorry for the language, and REVIEW! One-shot.


Dag and Sideswipe drove down the road towards town as fast as they could, cheering over the wind as loud as they could. They had First of the Year by Skrillex playing on full-volume, and they were singing along as they went. "H-LL YEAH!" 'Swipe screamed over the music. "Hey, Sideswipe?" Dag asked the motorcycle. "Yeah, Bro?" he asked back. "This is a really akward question, but...uh... how do you get a girl?" Dag asked in a small tone. Swipe all the sudden steped on the brakes, almost sending Dag off the front of the cycle. "Whoa! Holy Sh-t!" He screamed. "Hop off, dude." Swipe said calmy. "You're not gonna leave me again, are you?" Dag hesitated. "Come on, that was just one time!" Swipe complained. "Yeah, for FIVE FRICKING HOURS!" Dag complained, "Did you see mom's reaction when I came home at 12:30 in the morning!" "Yeah. That was pretty d-mn funny, too." "Oh, SHUT UP." "_Heh_. 'Kay." Swipe snickered. "Well, get off." Dag hoped off, being careful to stay close (but not too close) in case Swipe tried to leave him. Swipe transformed and kneeled in towards Dag, his arm resting on his right leg. "Now, who's this special 'lil lady?" He asked in a terrible country accent, making himself crack up. "What?" Dag asked. "I said, 'Now, wh-" "Wow, didn't think you'd take the bait. Stop, stop, STOP! I heard ya!" Dag said as he smiled with one eyebrow raised. "_Sigh. _Go ta h-ll." Dag smerked as he heard Swipe. "Well, yeah, it's, uh, Margaret." "Oh yeah! Ain't she the one who got Arcee?" "Uh-huh." "Well, the first thing yah wanna consider is: Do you think she's hot enough to be a good mateing partner?" "Oh, SHUT UP!" "Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow" "What the H-ll!" "Ha Ha, just kindin'. Or maybe not?" "Whatever. Well first off, I think she looks super sexy, I love the hair, the body-"Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow"- _Sigh! _You get my drift, right?" "H-ll yeah. Sixty-miles per hour." "Well, yeah, how do I ask?" "Well, you've seen how I flirt with Arcee, right?" "Yep. Ask, wink, fail." "Shut up." "Keep talkin'..." "Well, you see how it plays out, where I ask in a sexy tone." "But that gets akward real fast." "Yeah for humans." "You kindin' me? That's why she walks away." "Well, at least she says 'No Thanks'." "Yeah, the first couple of times. Now she walks off." "Yeah but it's in her eyes." "When they're ROLLING." "Screw you" "Uh-huh" "Well, yah, but, she's jus bein' stubborn" "Oh God, kill me now!" Dag exclaimed. Swipe rolled his eyes as he reached out and flicked Dag, sending him flying twenty feet through the air. "God d-mn it! B-stard!" "Dido!-_dido!-dido!_" Swipe retorted, cupping his hands over his mouth, pretending to echo as Dag got up, wiped the sand off his pants, and gave him a finger. "Aw, don' get _TOO_ b-tchy on me." Swipe called out, pretending to stare at a watch on his wrist, tapping his foot and humming the chorus to _Sexy and I Know It_ (by LMFAO).

"Wow... I sang _Moves Like Jagger_, a whole buncha Slipknot songs, and _Cool Guys Don't Look At Explosions_ in the time it took you to walk here!" Swipe teased, moving his hand towards Dag, making him scream in terror and cower in fear. Swipe started laughing and kicking out his legs as he rolled on his back. "Whoa, were do you think you're goin'?" Swipe said to Dag as he walked away. "Home!" Dag called out. "Come ON, dude! I didn't mean ta p-ss you off! I'm sorry! Besides, You don't even know where the nearest Gas stop is!" Swipe yelled. Dag stoped for a moment, face-palmed, and began to walk back to Swipe. He transformed and drove over to Dag, stoping at his feet. "Hop on. Lets go home." He said. Dag hoped on and grabbed his helmet. He sighed and said "Apology accepted." then put on his helmet. "Slipknot or Skrillex?" "Slipknot. Dead Memories," Dag said as they drove down the road, heavy metal booming through the air, and the sky turning pink, red, and yellow as the sun set.


End file.
